dragonballmultiversefandomcom-20200223-history
Sinister creations
Sinister creations is the forty-ninth chapter of Dragon Ball Multiverse. Plot Thanks to having perforated Kakaroths chest, Vegeta from Universe 18 is proclaimed the victor of his third bout. The Namek healer believes the mad Saiyan to be dead, but Raditz takes Kakaroth back and announces to talk to the Old Kaioshin of Universe 9. Vegeta is opposed to the offer to cure Kakaroth, e prefers him like this, silent. In the meantime Babidy starts possessing people and Raditz talks with the supreme God. In the fourth match of round 3 Cell form Universe 17 and Tapion from Universe 3 will face each other. Raichi adverts his companion to be careful with the gravity, but Tapion unleashes Hildegarn and lets it envelope his body. With this he will loose control, but will be save from direct attacks. Cell remains mildly surprised and thinks of it as a good training. The two fighters clash, but none of both seems to be able to hit the other; after some strikes Cell uses one of Piccolos abilities to grow big as the other monster. With his he strikes Hildegarn a few times, generating loud rejoicing from his sons and... Vegetto. Some of the possessed spectators hide in the shadows, while Kakaroth wakes up, angry at Vegeta for being still injured and demands a healer. Finally whole again he storms away to talk with his brother, only to find Nappa, who tells him he isn't here. While screaming if everybody thinks he's insane, Babidys spell hits both of the Saiyans. Videl of universe 18 goes in their rooms, but get's attacked by four possessed spectators; the others notice the danger and Vegeta sends Pan to help her mother. But as the girl arrives, Videl has already beaten all of them. She notice how they trigger some unpleasant memories. The match goes on, and Cell notices the ability of Hildergarn to turn into smoke, so he aspires him in gaseous form and the Varga start the countdown. But only seconds from the end the ancient monster breaks free, making Cell explode, so now the countdown restarts again. But the bio-android reforms himself and cuts Hildegarn from the bottom to the top, killing Tapion and winning the fight. After having returned in his chambers, Cell notices that his power has risen a bit, in this moment Babidy tries to control him, but for now Cell seems to resist. In the meantime Raditz continues to talk to the members of Universe 9, indicating his will to live a more peaceful live with his bro' after having killed Vegeta and Nappa. Yamcha goes away to watch the next bout: XXI of Universe 5 against Android 18 from the 14th. The ex-bandit suggest to use her full force since the beginning, but the woman reacts quite angry. But she jumps at the magician with all her might, but gets blocked in mid-air and crashes to the ground. XXI then shows a remote control like the one seen back then in the Cyborg-Saga. Suspicious and angry Yamcha picks up the deactivated Android 18 saying he doesn't like that magician one bit. Characters involved: * Kakaroth, Vegeta, Nappa, Raditz (universe 13) * Vegeta, Pan, Videl (universe 18) * Vegetto (Universe 16) * Old Kaiohshin, Videl, Yamcha, Tenshinhan (universe 9) * Android 17 and 18 (universe 14) * Cell (universe 17) * Tapion and Raichi (universe 3) * XXI (universe 5) Important events: * Conclusion of the fight Kakaroth (13) vs Vegeta (18) * Conclusion of the fight Cell (17) vs Tapion (3) * Conclusion of the fight XXI (5) vs Android 18 (14) * Babidy starts to majinize people